


one look and that was it

by haipollai



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, College Soccer, M/M, Underage Drinking, Veteran!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's first class is Psych 101 and for all that he feels ready for whatever's going to come, he's not ready for six foot two, blond and wider than their damn goalie sitting directly in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one look and that was it

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ke$ha's Only Wanna Dance With You which feels accurate for anything Steve/Bucky
> 
> This grew out of this on tfln  
> (330): I did my patriotic duty. I woke up next to a veteran this morning.

Bucky doesn't know what he expects when he starts university, he's still riding off the high of being popular in high school, with a pretty girlfriend (boyfriend on the side), and a star striker on the soccer team (dreams of maybe one day going pro). University is overwhelming. He at least gets a chance to get used to it since he has to be there over the summer for training. He works as a janitor in the dorms for cheap room and board, anything to pocket some of his scholarship instead of dumping it all back into the school.

There's not a lot of people there, handful of summer students, the rest of the team. Occasionally orientation groups will blow through but its quiet until the school year starts. 

His dad insists he gets a useful degree, he can't rely on sports and as the first member of the family to even go to college, he's going to make it worth it. As much as he wants to throw it all away, put everything he is into playing, he won’t let his dad down.

His first class is Psych 101 and for all that he feels ready for whatever's going to come, he's not ready for six foot two, blond and wider than their damn goalie sitting directly in front of him. 

Bucky leans forward on a whim and pokes his shoulder. "Hey I forgot a pencil and my friend is being an asshole. Do you..."

Six foot two has bright blue eyes and an amused smirk but holds out a pencil. "Keep it, I've got plenty."

"Oh." Bucky swallows hard. "Thanks."

Danny, a year older and Bucky's self appointed best friend partly because they have two classes together, grins at him. He leans in. "You want to suck his brains out through his dick."

Bucky knows it's not good survival technique to fuck with anyone who is already on the team but be elbows Danny in the stomach.

Danny keeps his mouth shut during practice to Bucky's surprise. If anyone on his high school team had caught him ogling a guy so openly it would have been all over school followed by the meeting with the principal, we're sorry but you're a distraction. 

But there's no sneers or looks and Danny doesn't say a word. Bucky fucks up though, veins strumming with anxiety until Danny pulls him aside. "It's your secret Barnes, I can't judge you anyway." He gives Luke, running drills in goal, a pointed look and Bucky feels a weight off his shoulders. "Ok?"

"Yea, sorry."

Danny claps him on the shoulder. "My fault, didn't mean to scare you." He jogs back out and Bucky takes a minute before following. 

Six foot two isn't eighteen, Bucky can figure that much. He holds himself at attention and doesn't really talk with anyone. Bucky runs into him coming out of the coffee shop on the way to class. 

"Hey," he runs to catch up, falling into step beside him. 

Six foot two blinks in surprise. "Hello?"

Bucky holds up the pencil. "Don't like keeping things, makes me feel like I owe you. Thank you though."

Surprise fades into a small smile and he takes the pencil back. "You're welcome, anytime."

"Bucky Barnes."

"Sounds like a fifties sidekick." But he takes Bucky's offered hand. "Steve Rogers."

"I was named after granddad while he was still alive so the nickname became easier." He explains with a shrug.

Steve disappears before Bucky can ask if he wants to get lunch. He resigns himself to seeing Steve again after the weekend but one of the seniors drags them all to his girlfriend's party Friday night.

Steve is out on the porch with some other guy, trading a cigarette back and forth. He grins when he sees Bucky and Danny shoves Bucky over. 

"I'll be right back," Steve's friend says immediately. "Here," he shoves his drink into Steve's hand and then he's gone. Bucky takes the cup from him and takes a long swallow. It burns, some unholy mix that involves too much tequila but he's drank worse. 

"Impressive," Steve laughs. "You need it to talk to me?"

"Nah but it's Friday, still off season and I won fifty bucks off a teammate."

"Bucky won bucks?" He teases. 

"Fuck you, what are you doing? Drinking and smoking?" Bucky steals his cigarette. He doesn't smoke, nothing to fuck up his chances especially now that he's here and even getting through this to an MLS contract would be more money then he could dream of, but one every few months doesn't hurt. 

"All on Uncle Sam's dime." He watches Bucky smoke, his eyes looking darker caught between the dime street and the bright lights from the house. They're definitely not the only ones outside but it almost feels like it. 

"How'd you manage that?"

"Killed for them," he steals the drink back. Bucky immediately regrets asking, not wanting to make Steve look like that. "Least they can do."

"A soldier," Bucky purrs, taking a risk and resting his hand on Steve's thigh. Steve doesn't push him off or away. 

"Sir yes sir," Steve says with a teasing smirk. "You want to take me home and do your patriotic duty?"

"Nah, wanna take you home so I can suck you off. Pretty sure our congress wouldn't see it as very patriotic."

Steve laughs, looking surprised and off guard. "Never heard it put like that."

"Don't really have a place to take you though," Bucky continues sadly. "Roommate would probably not appreciate it."

"You let me return the favor and we can go to my place, all alone." He rests his hand on Bucky's hip, open so Bucky can pull away. He gets the feeling he can say no, step away and on Monday they'll go back to acquaintances and no judgment will happen. 

It feels better than past guys Bucky has fucked, knowing each of them has had some power over him and pretty sure they all knew it too. "Then why are we standing here?" He finishes off he rest of the drink and leans into Steve. 

-

Bucky wakes up on Steve's bed, but without Steve. He pushes himself up slowly, trying to guess if he should make a break for it or stay a bit longer. He's pleasantly sore, in a way his past partners had never made him feel. He finds his phone in his jeans pocket, switched off at some point cause some of his friends decided to send along increasingly drunk texts of encouragement. 

He ends up ignoring all of them, and carefully pulls his jeans on. He would like a shower but doesn't want to impose. 

Steve is in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee and dressed like he just went jogging. 

"Morning. You want a shower?" Steve asks. 

"I..." He blushes and runs a hand through his hair leaving it sticking up in all directions. He suddenly feels like a kid next to Steve. "Yea if that's ok."

Steve pushes away from the counter leaving the coffee behind. "You ok if I join you?"

Bucky grins. "Sounds even better." Steve kisses him, wet and open and Bucky knows he must taste gross but that doesn't seem to stop Steve. 

He strips out of his jogging clothes right there, tossing them towards his laundry basket tucked in a corner. Bucky follows suit with his jeans and lets Steve pull him toward the bathroom. The shower stall isn't easy for the two of them to fit in together, they definitely can't share the spray. 

Steve smirks at him and pushes him under first and smoothly drops to his knees. Bucky barely manages to brace himself against the tile as Steve swallows him. His hands curl around Bucky's hips helping to hold him up as he sucks. Bucky moans wordlessly, still not entirely awake and not able to even consider making deliberate sounds. 

Steve doesn't seem to have a gag reflex, letting Bucky fuck his mouth with short jerks and Bucky is quickly overwhelmed. There's a faint scrape of teeth and he loses it.

Water gets in his mouth and sputters through his orgasm, not feeling very attractive or sexy but he looks down and Steve has rocked back onto his heels and is watching Bucky. He has one hand wrapped around his dick, stroking quickly. Bucky frowns because he's not going to leave Steve to take care of himself. 

He pulls him up to his feet and pins him against the wall, Steve gasps at the shock of cold, arching away and into Bucky. 

Bucky kisses him as he wraps his own hand around Steve's erection, licking his way into Steve's mouth. He tastes like coffee and come and Bucky knows right then he's fucked when it comes to Steve because that shouldn't be attractive. But he doesn't want to stop kissing him.

He wraps himself around Bucky, everything edged with desperation as if they have to be quick. Bucky has a feeling he knows why, it feels familiar. So he speeds up his hand, gives Steve a quick release. 

The shower quickly washes Steve's come off of his hands. 

"I feel like a cradle robber," Steve mumbles, eyes closed and head back against the tile. 

"Not good after sex talk, what the hell." Bucky is pretty sure Steve won't kick him out while they're still in the shower. Steve's hands slide over his back to curl around his ass. 

"No that wasn't-" he makes a face and tugs Bucky's head up by his hair to kiss him. "Want you to stay."

"Good cause I don't wanna leave." He blushes at the confession, not used to being able to say that. "And I'm a fucking adult, you're not that much older."

Steve laughs. "Four years."

"Really? You're gonna make shit over four years?" He pokes Steve in the side. "Giving me a heart attack over four fucking years."

"I'll make it up to you," he winks and wiggles away from Bucky, rinsing off once more under the spray before stepping out.

-

Steve has a tiny one bedroom, the bedroom itself barely bigger than a closet but the living room is big enough for a couch and a forty two inch flat screen. Steve doesn't bother with cable but seems to have everything else. Bucky finds himself there more often then his dorm room when he even has time around games. He's not on the first team but he's worked his way to be a regular sub and ends up traveling a lot. 

Steve texts him, sometimes it's about school, helping Bucky stay up to date. Sometimes it's just saying hi. 

He thinks they're sort of dating but doesn't know how to ask. He thinks about going to Danny but doesn't think his thing with Luke actually counts. 

But he likes this thing with Steve, where they bicker and exchange blow jobs and study for tests together.

Bucky usually ends up spending the night when he can. Steve’s bed is hard but he doesn’t seem to care when Bucky ends up sprawled on top of him. The nightmares came early on, so Bucky isn’t surprised anymore when he’s jerked awake in the middle of the night.

The first time he thought Steve was going to kick him out.

Some nights, he still thinks that. Steve has a ritual after the nightmares, he sits on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, just focusing on his breathing. Bucky doesn’t know what he sees only that they came home with him from war and they don’t go away. He doesn’t know what to do for Steve but sit there and wait, sometimes resting a hand on his back, needing Steve to know he’s not alone.

Bucky is pretty sure this counts as a relationship.

-

They get to the semifinals against Akron. No one is expecting to make it out and everyone knows scouts are in the crowd and footage is probably going to various national teams. 

Bucky sits in the bench, bumping his knee against Toro's. He's the youngest person on the squad but he and Bucky play like they're on fire. 

"Heard Rand is being looked at for his first cap," Toro says, not tearing his eyes away from the field. They've managed to keep the score at zero for almost the entire first half. Some of their guys have even managed to get good chances on Akron's goal. 

"Deserves it." Danny played a few games for the U-18s, Bucky has too and has tried not to let it get to his head. But he looks at Danny souring down the field, knowing that even Fulham in England has been looking at him and hearing none of those rumors for himself and he can't help but feel jealous. 

The half ends scoreless. Akron scores ten minutes into the second and five minutes later do it again. 

Coach subs Bucky on with twenty minutes to go. He's pretty sure it's a latch ditch effort, or an attempt to get the rookie some minutes at a high level game, why else throw him on. 

But then the ball falls right to him and he sees his chance. He barely realizes it fell into place until Murdock is barreling into him and then everyone else. 

-

Akron wins in the end but Steve is sitting up on the couch when Bucky comes in, drunk and happy and Steve drags him to bed. 

-

"So I guess this means I'm getting blow jobs from a campus hero."

Bucky bumps his shoulder against Steve's. "Nah, you're the real hero."

Sam groans theatrically. "You're both some cheesy motherfuckers. Where's the beer Steve?"

"Freezer to cool off."

Sam grabs three and disappears back into the living room. Steve kisses Bucky before following. He hears Halo start up a moment later. 

Knowing he’ll have a few minutes alone, he calls up Danny. The draft had finished up the day before, and he’d spent today looking for any names he might know.

"Hey! Barnes!" His words slur together slightly, probably still celebrating from the night before.

"Just wanted to say congrats."

"Only headed to Columbus," Danny says but Bucky can practically hear the smile in his voice. "Look after yourself brat, hope to kick your ass in the pros pretty damn soon."

"You wish."

"Of course, got to look out for my baby rookies. Luke's getting the armband but I told coach you deserve some chances with it."

"Fuck Danny, I don't even start."

"Not this last season, think that's gonna change but oh hey Misty is glaring at me so I gotta go!" The line goes dead in his ear so Bucky makes his way to the living room, squeezing between Steve and Sam. Sharon is sprawled on the floor with the third controller. 

Steve's currently winning and Sharon is looking ready to throw her beer at him. 

Bucky leans into Steve. "When they're gone I wanna see how good you are with your cock in my mouth."

For a second Steve's eyes get wide and he looks unfocused. Sharon whoops as she gets in a headshot. 

Steve scowls at him and Bucky just grins smugly back, knowing Steve will get back at him for that later and looking forward to it.

-

It’s strange, suddenly being around for the rest of the school year. He keeps on waiting for Steve to shut the door in his face. Tell him it’s been fun but really this is a fling. Bucky knows Steve can do better, he sees the guys and girls who check him out around campus. Steve even does good things for people, wants to be a social worker, help other vets.

Toro becomes his best friend in the off season, with chunks missing out of the team now, most notably Danny. Luke took a leave of absence from school, officially to train at a professional level but everyone is sure he’s looking after Rand.

“Your parents know you’re dating a guy?” Toro asks between classes. 

“Sort of. And I don’t think we’re dating.”

Toro gives him a look that Bucky doesn’t want to argue with. He has econ to get to, he’s thinking of majoring in it. Harder than the sociology or general studies most of the team studies just to get a degree, but it feels useful. His dad approves.

“My sister knows I like guys,” Bucky says evasively. “So I’m sure my parents know by now too. She’s got a big mouth.”

It turns out his parents don’t know but they find out when they call him and Steve answers, thinking it’s his phone. His dad is quiet and his mom says all the right things and it doesn’t come up again.

-

Bucky stays around for the summer, they're playing a few practice games against MLS reserve teams and USL to get ready for the season, he gets a job from his econ professor at a local CPA office. 

Steve is in and out and Bucky finds himself as the one sending out texts. Bucky's given Danny's starting spot and he feels it on his shoulders that first game, even if it's only against Portland's reserves, but Steve is there in the stands with Sharon. 

Bucky knows having Steve watching makes him want to do even better, Steve’s even sitting next to his family. He's pretty sure they should just label this as a relationship. 

(The game ends in a draw but Bucky scores twice so he feels good at the end.)

-

"You know what I really love?" His head is on Steve's stomach, one of Steve's most prominent scars from a bullet wound is there and his fingers absently run over it. Steve grunts in response. "Your dick."

Steve chokes on a laugh. "Oh yea?"

"It's expressive, and you know, I know what it likes."

"Are you drunk?"

Bucky smirks and nuzzles the curve of his hip. "I am expressing myself."

"About my dick." Steve's looking at him now, torn between amusement and interest. Bucky bites lightly at the inside of his thigh. "You can keep going I guess."

“You guess?” He runs his finger tip from the base of Steve’s cock to the head. “I don’t wanna bore you.”

“Bucky,” his voice is almost a whine. “Either do something or fuck off.”

“You say the sweetest things.” He curls his fingers around Steve’s cock and starts to stroke. “Just using me for my mouth.”

“Can’t do that when you don’t shut up.”

“Well just for that.” He runs his tongue along the underside, pressing the entire flat of it against Steve’s cock, making him jerk off the bed. He settles in, his hand around the base and his mouth around the head, listening to Steve’s soft sounds above him. He knows what Steve likes by now and he’s not sure if he’s supposed to like this, but he does.

When Steve finishes, he stays where he is, sprawled over his legs, his nose buried against Steve’s hip, he can feel his fingers lightly scratching at his scalp. Eventually Steve’s fingers tighten into a grip and tug him up. 

“I like you a lot,” Bucky blurts out. 

Steve’s smile is loose and relaxed and pulls Bucky down for a kiss. “Me or my dick?”

“Both. But you.”

“I like you a lot too. You have a game tomorrow?”

“Yea. Why?”

Instead of answering, Steve moves them so Bucky’s the one on his back with Steve hovering over him. It’s one of Bucky’s rules, no fucking him before a game, he doesn’t want to deal with any soreness. There’s plenty of ways around it.


End file.
